Leçons de conduite
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Les Golds se voient obligés de passer leur permis de conduire. La faute à qui ? Le rating est K pour le moment.
1. Prologue

**L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada**

**Il s'agit ici de petits OS qui ne seront pas liés les uns avec les autres. Si tel était le cas, je vous préviendrais.**

**Je ne sais pas non plus quel sera le rythme de parution, mais j'essayerai d'être assez régulière.**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Les Golds en leçons de conduite. **

PROLOGUE

Saori avait encore eut une idée des plus saugrenue : elle voulait que ses chevaliers passent leur permis de conduire ! Pourquoi ? Bien en fait, elle avait prétexté que cela pourrait leur servir un jour, à eux qui se déplaçaient à la vitesse de la lumière !

Alors depuis quelques temps, les Golds se rendaient dans une auto-école pour apprendre à conduire.

Ils avançaient chacun à leur rythme et avaient tous des particularités dans leur caractère. Aussi, parfois - voire même souvent - leur monitrice se tirait les cheveux mais heureusement ne se laissait pas faire !

Voyons ensemble quelques moments de ses séances de conduite bien particulière…. à bord d'une mini !


	2. 1 Angelo et les créneaux

**1\. Angelo et le créneau***

— Bon, Angelo aujourd'hui on va apprendre le créneau.

— Pfff ! Facile.

— On verra ! Allez, on sort du parking et on prend à gauche, dit Shiroitora.

Et voilà, l'élève et sa monitrice partirent à la recherche d'un endroit plutôt tranquille pour faire des créneaux. Angelo était fidèle à lui-même, il bougonnait. Lui apprendre la courtoisie s'avérait un exercice très difficile.

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté le parking de l'auto-école, la mini fut arrêtée dans une petite rue pas trop fréquentée afin d'expliquer tranquillement la manoeuvre. Shiroitora demanda au Cancer de lui laisser les pédales pour qu'elle puisse lui montrer.

— Bon ! On s'arrête à côté de la voiture de manière à la dépasser. Notre rétro au niveau de l'avant de cette voiture. Voilà comme ça.

Pendant que la monitrice expliquait, elle faisait la manoeuvre pour que le Gold puisse refaire la même chose. Elle stoppa le véhicule pour expliquer la phase suivante.

— Ensuite, on enclenche la marche arrière pour reculer la voiture jusqu'au moment où on sait qu'on peut la contourner (celle qui était à côté), puis on braque à fond et très vite à droite.

Shiro fit la démonstration de ce qu'elle venait de dire puis arrêta encore la voiture pour s'assurer qu'Angelo suivait bien.

— Ca va Angelo, tu as compris jusqu'à maintenant ?

— Ouais !

Devant l'air convaincu de son élève, la monitrice leva les yeux au ciel, puis continua son cours.

— Ensuite on recule roues braquées jusqu'à ce que la voiture de derrière se situe dans la partie gauche de la lunette arrière. Soit, pile derrière toi.

Une fois encore le véhicule s'immobilisa pour permettre à l'élève de comprendre le repère. Puis l'explication reprit.

— Quand tu en es là tu redresses tes roues pour reculer en ligne droite et lorsque la roue arrière gauche est rentrée dans la place du braque à fond à gauche pour que l'avant de ta voiture rentre dans la place. Quand on est droit, on redresse les roues pour s'arrêter roues droites.

Shiroitora mit le point mort et le frein à main, le créneau était terminé.

— C'est bon Angelo, tu as compris ou tu veux que je te remontre ?

— Non, c'est bon. J'suis pas débile non plus !

— Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Et bien si tu es prêt, à toi ! la monitrice savait que cela ne sera pas aussi facile qu'il le pense et souriait intérieurement.

Angelo sortit la mini de la place de stationnement en prenant les précautions d'usages et s'arrêta à peu près au bon endroit. Il enquilla la marche arrière et commença la manoeuvre. Shiroitora le guida pour le premier créneau et cela se passa plutôt bien.

— Bien, maintenant tu le refais tout seul.

— Pfff, facile ! Angelo était peu bavard, sauf lorsqu'il voulait injurié un autre usager, surtout si celui si le gênait, là il ne manquait pas de vocabulaire !

Le Cancer plaça son véhicule afin de commencer sa manoeuvre. Il enclencha la marche arrière et commença à reculer et au bon moment, braqua le volant. C'est après que les choses se compliquèrent. Car trouvant la manoeuvre longue, à son gout, il omit volontairement les phases suivantes. Ce premier créneau se solda donc par un échec, la roue arrière droite ayant montée sur le trottoir.

— Dis-moi Angelo, où était ton erreur ? demanda Shiroitora à son élève qui montrait déjà de l'impatience.

— J'sais pas. De toute façon j'm'en fou ! répondit-il.

— Bon très bien, je vais te le dire. Tu n'as simplement pas pris les bons repères et comme à chaque leçon, tu te précipites ! Et bien, allez un autre.

Et le Cancer recommença encore et encore et encore. Et bien que la monitrice l'aidait chaque fois, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Au bout de l'énième essai, Shiroitora l'autorisa à faire une pose « clope » car Angelo commençait furieusement à s'énerver.

— Et si tu prenais le temps de m'écouter quand je veux t'aider ?

— Pfff, ça m'gonfle.

— Allez courage, ce n'est pas si sorcier que ça !

— Ouais, si tu le dis ! fit Angelo sur un ton pas convaincu du tout.

Ils reprirent place à bord de la mini, et le Cancer ressortit encore une fois de cette satanée place.

— Combattre Hadès et ses Spectres m'avais semblé plus facile que de faire cette fichue manoeuvre. Elle a de la chance d'être la réincarnation d'Athéna cette greluche !

— Angelo, ce n'est pas très sympa de dire cela !

— M'en fou, c'est la vérité. Passer le permis ! Non mais sans déconner, on va plus vite en courant !

— Certes, mais cela pourrait vous servir ! essaya de temporiser la monitrice.

— Pffff !

Un tantinet lasse, Shiroitora changea de conversation. Il fallait de toute façon que son élève réussisse au moins un créneau.

— Tu me refais un créneau, Angelo.

Malheureusement, ce fut également un échec. La mini monta une fois encore sur le trottoir. Sans bouger la voiture, Angelo mit le point mort, serra le frein à main, déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité et ouvrit la portière.

— Mais enfin, Angelo, que fais-tu ?

— Je vais garer cette fichue bagnole ! répondit-il un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Shiroitora se demanda si elle n'avait pas poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Saori, lui avait pourtant fait une liste de tous les caractères de ses Chevaliers. Et Angelo faisait parti des plus difficile à cerner et avant de se ranger du côté d'Athéna avait été très sadique ! Elle eut un frisson de peur, et pour cause, la mini se soulevait dans les airs.

— Angelo ! Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'écria t-elle.

— Je te l'ai dit, je gare la bagnole !

La mini s'éleva dans les airs, pivota puis chuta brusquement. A l'intérieur, la monitrice hurlait à tout poumon ( en même temps elle a peur du vide ! ). Lorsque la voiture toucha le sol, l'impact avait fait tellement de secousses que Shiroitora se cogna la tête sur le plafonnier, sur les portières et sur le tableau de bord. Lorsqu'Angelo revient à bort de la mini, la monitrice était sonnée.

— Bon voilà, elle est garée ! On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda t-il sadiquement alors que la monitrice tentait de se remettre de ses émotions.

— Heu ! Rien, il est l'heure de rentrer. J'ai une leçon avec Aldébaran !

**FIN**

* Il existe plusieurs méthodes pour cette manoeuvre….


	3. 2 Aldébaran et les départs en côte

**2\. Aldébaran et les départs en côte.**

Comme à son habitude Aldébaran était déjà arrivé à l'auto-école lorsque que Shiroitora et Angelo se garaient sur le parking, mais la monitrice avait fait en sorte de ne pas lui faire faire de créneau. Le Cancer quitta la voiture et le Taureau prit place. Aldébaran tenta, comme toujours, de rentrer dans la mini. Son gabarit imposant ne collait pas vraiment avec celui de la petite voiture école.

Il fit entrer une jambe puis s'assied, du moins essaya. Il fit glisser ensuite sa seconde jambe à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Heureusement, la monitrice pensait toujours à reculer le siège conducteur au maximum afin de lui faciliter l'accès et son installation. En montant, il faisait basculer la voiture de droite à gauche et inversement. Sa tête touchait le plafonnier et même si le siège était reculé à fond, Aldébaran avait les genoux à hauteur des dents. Dans la mini, le Gold ressemblait plus à un crapaud qu'on avait forcé à entrer dans une boîte d'allumette qu'à autre chose.

Quant à Shiro, elle se voyait littéralement plaquée contre la portière passager. Voire même : écrasée !

Une fois correctement installé, Aldébaran boucla sa ceinture et attendit les instructions de la monitrice.

— Comment vas-tu Aldébaran ? demanda t-elle comme à son habitude pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Très bien, merci et toi ? Pas trop dur ta leçon avec le crabe ?

— Heuuu ! Si tu veux bien, je préfère oublier cette partie de la journée.

— Ok, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda t-il.

— Les départs en côte ! On y va, tu es prêt ?

— Oui, c'est parti.

Le Gold enclencha la marche arrière afin de quitter le stationnement mais la mini ne bougea pas. En fait, si elle bougeait où plutôt se cabrait. Aldébaran ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il se passait, en revanche la monitrice sut immédiatement. Le frein à main n'avait pas été enlevé !

— Aldébaran repasse au point mort de suite, s'il te plait.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il curieux.

— Le frein à main ! répondit-elle simplement. Il va falloir que tu sortes de la voiture pour que je le retire avant que tu ne remontes, ajouta t-elle en souriant.

— Ha ! Oui, c'est vrai.

En effet, il était impossible au Taureau de retirer le frein à main une fois installé dans la mini. Avec sa corpulence, il prenait beaucoup de place et en laissait même peu pour la monitrice. Du coup, c'est Shiroitora qui l'enlevait avant qu'il ne monte en voiture, sinon Aldébaran était assit dessus !

Enfin la petite voiture se mit en route à la recherche d'un endroit pour effectuer des départs en côte. Un lieu tranquille fut vite rejoint, et l'explication pouvait commencer.

— Bon, on va oublier les départs avec le frein à main ! dit la monitrice sur un ton un peu moqueur tout de même.

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Te moques pas ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

— Alors, pour faire un départ sans frein à main : tu commences par mettre la première tout en tenant ton frein principal.

— Oki, le Taureau était attentif et reproduisait à l'identique ce qu'énonçait la monitrice.

— Ensuite, tu viens chercher le point de patinage et tu ne bouges plus ton pieds.

— C'est bon comme ça ? demanda t-il.

— Oui, niquel ! Maintenant tu peux lâcher le frein pour accélérer et ensuite on relâche doucement l'embrayage.

Aldébaran lâcha le frein pour accélérer et au moment d'embrayer[1] lentement, la voiture cala. Il recommença plusieurs fois mais le résultat fut toujours le même. Shiroitora prit les commandes pour montrer la technique à son élève. Elle fit tout, étape par étape sans omettre de réexpliquer tout au fur et à mesure afin que le Taureau puisse enfin le refaire.

Au moment où elle embraya, après avoir accélérer, la voiture cala ! Un peu décontenancée, elle recommença pour atteindre le même résultat. Que se passait-il ?

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, Aldébaran. Je n'y arrive pas non plus !

— Peut-être que je suis trop lourd. Attends je vais sortir et réessaye, proposa alors le Taureau un peu gêné.

— Et bien, si tu veux mais je doute que cela soit en rapport avec toi !

Aldébaran sortit de la voiture et Shiroitora renouvela l'expérience. Et elle réussit ! C'était donc bien le poids de son élève qui posait un problème.

— Tu vois je te l'avais dit !

— Oui, mais c'est embêtant comment faire ?

Aldébaran eut une idée, mais ignorait comment la formuler. Alors, il ne dit rien et agit. Il agrippa la mini, avec la monitrice à l'intérieur, et la souleva dans les airs pour la poser sur son épaule large. Shiro, qui avait toujours peur du vide, devint livide et ressentit une étrange sensation qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle avait fermé les yeux au moment où elle avait sentit la voiture bouger vers le haut. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Aldébaran, qui était gêné de voir la monitrice dans cet état, se tenait près de la voiture qui semblait être de nouveau posée au sol, mais plus au même endroit.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Shiro complètement retournée par la situation.

— Et bien, comment dire ? J'ai porté la voiture et j'ai couru jusqu'ici ! C'est plat ! sourit-il nerveusement.

Shiroitora se pinça le haut du nez et soupira lourdement. Bon sang ! Pourquoi le Sanctuaire avait fait appel à ses services ? Les Golds étaient infernaux et cela ne faisait que commencer.

**FIN**

[1] juste pour info pour ceux qui ne savent pas : embrayer c'est lâcher l'embrayage et du coup débrayer c'est appuyer ! ;D


	4. 3 Aphrodite et les rétroviseurs

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui suivent ce recueil...**

**J'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**3\. Aphrodite et les rétroviseurs**

Lorsque Shiroitora arriva dans la mini, Aphrodite était déjà installé. Comme toujours il était excité comme une puce à l'idée de savoir qu'il allait conduire, peut-être plus en ce jour. Il était l'un des rares à attacher sa longue chevelure afin qu'elle ne le gêne pas.

— Tu as l'air en forme, Aphrodite.

— Oui, tu as remarqué ! sourit le Gold.

— Et bien, oui il y a un petit quelque chose de changé. Je me trompe ? demanda t-elle.

— Non, tu as raison. En fait…., il fut coupé par la monitrice.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire quoique ce soit, tu sais, continua t-elle.

— Oui, je le sais mais je suis tellement heureux. C'est Minos, il s'est déclaré, déclara t-il enjoué. Nous nous voyons juste après la leçon.

— Je suis contente pour vous, vraiment. Si nous nous mettions au travail pour ne pas te retarder pour ton rendez-vous, reprit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

— Ok, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? interrogea t-il curieux.

— Les Rétros !

Shiroitora se lança alors dans l'énoncé de la leçon. Ce qu'on voyait ou non dans les rétroviseurs, quand les utiliser et comment. Cette explication fut suivi par celle des angles morts puis la monitrice sortit de la petite voiture afin de prouver ses dires. Elle fit en sorte de se rendre visible dans les rétros puis se plaça dans les angles morts de gauche et de droite. De cette manière, Aphrodite comprit parfaitement le cours.

— Alors, Aphrodite, tu as des questions ? demanda la monitrice.

— Je ne pense pas non mais tu as oublié un truc, sourit-il.

La monitrice se mit à réfléchir, mais il ne lui semblait ne rien n'avoir oublié, pour une fois.

— Non, je n'ai rien oublié ! conclut-elle.

— Et bien, les rétros servent aussi à se maquiller ! dit le Gold heureux de savoir une chose que se monitrice semblait totalement ignorer.

Complètement séchée, elle plaqua sa main droite sur son front et fit un mouvement de gauche à droite avec sa tête. Décidément les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient pire que les autres élèves !

— Heu ! Non, Aphrodite. Les rétros ne servent pas à ça ! et pour ne pas laisser le temps au Poissons de reprendre la parole, elle lui demanda d'allumer le moteur afin d'aller travailler sur la leçon.

Shiroitora donna une précision supplémentaire à son élève.

— Bon, je vais t'aider au début. Quand je dis « rétro, rétro, cligno *» tu fais de suite tu n'attends pas, ok ?

— Ok !

La mini se mit en mouvement. Les premières minutes furent difficiles pour le chevalier qui avait du mal à suivre les instructions de la monitrice.

— On prend la prochaine à droite : rétro, rétro, cligno. Voilà, c'est bien Aphrodite. Puis à gauche : rétro, rétro, cligno. A droite : rétro, rétro, cligno. Petit coup d'oeil derrière pour freiner et s'arrêter au stop …

Ce rythme dura un moment, le temps que l'élève s'habitue. Et au fur et à mesure, Shiro ne disait presque plus rien pour laisser Aphrodite se débrouiller. Il était assez appliqué et il faisait un truc qui fit rire la monitrice. Il se parlait à lui-même pour ne rien oublier.

— Très bien, Aphrodite. On prend à droite à la prochaine intersection.

— Alors ! Droite ! Rétro, rétro…. chuchota t-il en oubliant quelque chose.

— Et cligno ! ajouta Shiroitora.

— Ha oui ! C'est vrai, Aphrodite recommença depuis le début. Rétro, rétro, clicli !

— Clicli ? ! Ha ! Ha! Ha ! On me l'avait jamais faite celle là ! dit-elle en riant à gorge déployée.

Aphrodite ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi sa monitrice riait de la sorte. Elle dut lui expliquer que c'est le mot « clicli » qui l'avait fait rire et se mit à rire à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se remirent de leurs émotions et purent continuer le cours.

Arrêter à un feu rouge, Aphrodite fit une chose qui non seulement surprit Shiroitora mais aussi qui la mit à la limite de sa patience.

— Aphrodite ! Peux-tu me dire ce que tu es en train de faire, là ? grogna t-elle.

— Bin, ça se voit !

— Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que tes rétros ne servaient pas à cela ! commença à s'énerver la monitrice.

— Je te rappelle que j'ai rendez-vous avec mon Minos et qu'il sera là à m'attendre. Je ne peux pas me montrer comme ça devant lui ! Franchement….

Shiro plaqua une nouvelle fois sa main droite sur son visage, elle était totalement désemparée. Aphrodite était purement et simplement en train de se remettre du gloss sur les lèvres. Pour cela, il avait complètement déréglé son rétroviseur intérieur. Les usagers qui étaient derrière commençaient à fortement s'énerver. Des coups d'avertisseur sonore se faisaient entendre, mais le Gold ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter, du moins pas temps que la mini était immobile.

— Eh, mais pourquoi tu prends les commandes ? s'offusqua le Poissons.

— Tu n'entendais rien ? Le feu était VERT ! s'énerva, cette fois, Shiro.

— Oups, fit simplement Aphrodite.

— C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Allez reprends le volant et les pédales. Il est l'heure de rentrer !

Le retour se fit dans le silence, tant Shiro était en colère. Arrivée sur le parking, Minos était déjà là pour le plus grand bonheur du Poissons qui se dandinait comme une sardine dans la mini. Après avoir fait un court bilan de la séance, car Aphrodite n'écoutait plus rien, la monitrice sortit de la voiture en même temps que son élève.

— Bonjour Minos. Je te demanderais à l'avenir de ne plus prévoir de rendez-vous avec Aphrodite après ses leçons ! Je te vois bientôt. Salut.

Elle regagna le bureau de l'auto-école en les laissant sans un mot de plus. Minos et Aphrodite se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre.

— Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda le Spectre.

— Je ne sais pas, elle s'est énervée à partir du moment où je me suis servi du rétro pour me refaire une beauté pour toi, mon griffonet….

**FIN**

* « rétro, rétro, cligno » : c'est en fait rétro intérieur, rétro extérieur du côté où on va et cligno ;D


	5. 4 Mû et les trajectoires

**Merci à vous qui suivez ces petites aventures.**

**Désolée pour l'attente...**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**4\. Mû et les trajectoires**

En ce matin ensoleillé, Shiroitora arrivait à l'auto-école plutôt enjouée. Elle avait une leçon avec Mû, et si elle se référait à ce que lui avait dit Saori c'était l'un des Chevaliers les plus calmes du Sanctuaire. Et il faut bien l'avouer, les quelques heures passées avec lui, lui avait confirmé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le doux Chevalier du Bélier arriva pour son cours de conduite.

— Bonjour Shiro, dit-il.

— Ha, bonjour Mû. Comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien merci, et toi ?

— Et bien je dois dire que ça va, répondit-elle avec le sourire ( si si ça lui arrive ! ).

Tous deux prirent place dans la mini, sans encombre pour le coup ! La monitrice laissa le temps à son élève de s'installer avant de commencer la leçon.

— Très bien, Mû. C'est bon tu es bien installé ?

— Oui c'est bon.

— Alors aujourd'hui on va parler des trajectoires, car tu as un petit soucis pour bien rester dans ta voie de circulation.

— Tu as raison, c'est pénible mais je n'y arrive pas, ajouta tout rougissant le Gold.

— Ce n'est rien, tu es ici pour apprendre. Alors pour toujours rester à ta place tu dois regarder le plus loin possible et toujours à hauteur de l'horizon. Pour t'aider tu peux prendre des repères. Ces repères doivent se trouver au milieu de ta voie et tu dois mettre face à ces repères le milieu de ta voiture. Ainsi, tu serras toujours placer comme il faut.

— Oki, mais dans les virages, je fais comment ? Parce que c'est là que j'ai le plus de problèmes.

— Oui, tu as raison, Mû. Et bien dans les virages, tu dois regarder le plus loin possible également. Du moins là où tes yeux peuvent aller. Tu dois avoir un virage d'avance à chaque fois. Par exemple si nous sommes dans un virage tes yeux, eux, doivent déjà être dans le virage suivant et ainsi de suite. Tu comprends ? se soucia Shiro.

— Oui je crois. De toute façon, tu vas m'aider n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta le Chevalier.

— Oui bien sûr ! s'empressa de répondre la monitrice.

La mini put enfin quitter son stationnement. Shiroitora prévit de travailler avec son élève sur une route sinueuse non loin de l'auto-école mais encore fallait-il y arriver. Le cours débuta dès que la petite voiture se faufila sur la chaussée.

— Mû, regarde plus loin et plus haut. Essayer de regarder le bout te ton capot que tu ne verras jamais, ça ne sert à rien !

— Oui mais si je regarde loin, j'ai l'impression de ne rien voir ! tenta de se justifier le Gold.

— Mais bien sûr ! Allez, écoute moi et fait moi confiance. Regarde plus loin, plus haut.

En même temps, Shiro lui donnait des repères pour qu'il sache vraiment où poser son regard. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure Mû se débrouillait seul et plutôt bien. La monitrice était fière de son élève et cela arrivait rarement avec les Chevaliers. Les choses se corsèrent dès qu'ils atteignirent une petite route sinueuse. Le Bélier avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à gérer la mini dans les virages et Shiro devait souvent intervenir sur le volant.

— Ecoutes, Mû. Si tu n'anticipes pas le virage suivant et si tu t'obstines à regarder devant au lieu de regarder où tu seras dans quelques secondes, tu n'y arriveras pas !

La monitrice reprit donc le guidage pour aider au mieux le Bélier, mais il ne regardait toujours pas où il allait. Dans un virage un peu plus serré que les autres, il se rapprocha un peu trop du trottoir ( si c'est vrai, même en montagne on en trouve !), Shiro sauta sur le volant pour remettre la mini sur la bonne trajectoire mais Mû retint le volant, l'empêchant d'intervenir. Elle tenta de prendre le volant à deux mains mais au même moment le Chevalier lâcha prise et la petite voiture fit une embarder. La roue avant droite heurta le trottoir ( non mais il n'y a pas idée de mettre ça au milieu de nul part! ), et un bruit étrange se fit entendre.

— Mû, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta la monitrice après le choc.

— Oui, ça va. Je suis désolé, Shiroitora. J'ai cassé quelque chose ? demanda t-il penaud.

— Le pneu est crevé, mais ce n'est rien de grave.

Le Gold rougit de honte et s'excusa encore une bonne dizaine de fois avant que Shiro ne décide de prendre les commandes afin de mettre la voiture en sécurité et ainsi pouvoir remplacer la roue. Voulant aider sa monitrice, Mû usa de son don de télékinesiste pour soulever la voiture dans les airs, avec eux dedans, et la reposa un peu plus loin là où Shiro voulait la déplacer. Elle était blême et ne disait plus rien. En fait, elle commençait à en avoir marre de se retrouver en lévitation...

— Ca ne va pas, s'inquiéta alors le Bélier.

— Non, ça ... ne va ... pas ! J'ai ... j'ai peur du vide, cria t-elle presque.

— Pardon, je l'ignorais.

Mû ne savait plus quoi faire. La monitrice avait un mal fou à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et le pneu était complètement à plat.

— _Encore une bonne journée en perspective_, pensa Shiroitora.

Les deux occupants de la mini sortirent enfin pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Heureusement, mis à part la roue il n'y avait pas de problème. Comme pour se faire pardonner et parce qu'il est un gentleman, Mû décida d'aider la monitrice à remplacer la roue... à sa manière, évidemment.

Shiro avait la tête dans le coffre de la mini à la recherche du matériel pour le remplacement de l'objet défectueux lorsque le Chevalier usa de nouveau de ses pouvoirs afin de mettre le véhicule à hauteur et ainsi pouvoir démonter et remonter facilement la roue abîmée et la nouvelle. Avec ses dons, il réussit facilement à déboulonner la jante avant droite de la mini puis appela la monitrice pour savoir où était la roue de secours.

— Shiro ? appela t-il, mais personne ne répondit. Shiro? retenta t-il.

— Je ... Je ... SUIS DANS LE COFFRE ! s'énerva pour de bon la-dite Shiro.

Il regarda vers le coffre et vit effectivement une paire de jambes gesticuler, le reste du corps se trouvant dedans.

— _Oups_, pensa le Gold. Attends, je te fais descendre.

Mais il omit de dire " à ma manière " ! Un cri strident retentit puis plus rien. Shiro, qui avait peur du vide, venait de tomber dans les pommes... Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave pour sa monitrice après l'avoir déposée délicatement sur le sol, Mû préféra continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit. Heureusement que peu de monde passait par là car voir une voiture, aussi petite soit-elle, flotter dans les airs n'était pas banal...

Une fois sa besogne terminée et voyant que Shiro n'avait pas refait surface, il décida de rentrer à l'auto-école. Il replaça la monitrice à sa place et reprit la sienne. Il prit le chemin du retour, oui mais ... par téléportation ! Et bien entendu, c'est là que décida de se réveiller Shiroitora, enfin pas longtemps car la téléportation, pour qui n'est pas habitué, n'est pas simple à gérer surtout après être tombée dans les vapes...

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que la pauvre monitrice ouvrit finalement un oeil, maudissant en même temps Saori de l'avoir choisi pour former ses Chevaliers...

**FIN**


	6. 5 Les jumeaux et les démarrages arrêts 1

**5\. Les jumeaux et les démarrages et les arrêts**

**première partie Saga !**

La surprise fût grande pour la pauvre monitrice lorsqu'elle arriva près de la petite voiture. En effet, elle vit que les jumeaux du Sanctuaire étaient présent, alors que seul Saga avait cours.

— Salut les garçons ! dit enjouée la monitrice.

— Salut Shiro, dirent dans un même son Saga et Kanon.

— Saga, tu es prêt on peut y aller ou tu fais un câlin à ton frère ? s'amusa Shiroitora.

— Bah en fait, vu que Kanon a une leçon juste après on s'est dit que tu accepterais qu'on vienne tous les deux tout de suite.

Shiro porta sa main à son menton et réfléchit. Dans le principe, cela ne posait aucun problème et de toute façon ils auraient à effectuer le même objectif de travail dans leur leçon.

— Ok pourquoi pas ! Mais vous vous tenez à carreau ! menaça t-elle, en même temps elle commençait à connaître les Chevaliers d'Athéna.

— On sait se tenir, tu sais ! intervint Kanon.

— Oui, bah figure toi, Kanon, que je commence à vous cerner. Et je suis en droit de me méfier. Ne perdons plus de temps, en voiture.

Mais la monitrice n'avait pas pensé à une chose capitale : les jumeaux étaient grands et la voiture minuscule….. Caser ces deux grands spécimen fut presque autant laborieux que de faire rentrer Aldébaran dans la voiture. Saga était installé derrière le volant et Kanon était plié en douze - au moins - sur la banquette arrière. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, la mini se mit en route.

Saga ne s'occupait que du volant et du levier de vitesse. Les pédales étaient encore gérées par Shiroitora, pour le moment. La petite voiture roulait vers une route très peu fréquentée, ce qui permettait à la monitrice de pouvoir travailler tranquillement, du moins l'espérait-elle.

Arrivée à destination, la mini s'arrêta.

— On va donc travailler ici. C'est une impasse, et très peu de voitures passent par ici. Comme vous le voyez c'est également un grande ligne droite du coup on pourra facilement, plus tard, passer la cinquième.

Pour le moment, les jumeaux se tenaient tranquilles. Shiro commença donc la leçon.

— Kanon, écoutes toi aussi. Tu auras le même cours après.

— Ok, répondit simplement le cadet.

La monitrice se lança dans l'explication de l'embrayage avec un schéma, et leur précisa pourquoi il ne fallait pas lâcher l'embrayage brutalement, pourquoi il fallait accélérer un peu, ce que c'était le calage au démarrage et le calage lors de l'arrêt. Ensuite elle continua avec l'arrêt, en leur parlant du freinage dégressif.

— Avez-vous des questions ? interrogea t-elle.

— Heu, non pas pour le moment, répondit Saga.

— Moi non plus, fit à son tour Kanon.

— Très bien, je vous montre. D'abord on positionne ses pieds : pied gauche face à l'embrayage, talon au sol ; pied droit face au frein et on pivote son pied vers l'accélérateur sans jamais décoller le talon du sol.

Les garçon semblaient boire les paroles de la monitrice, pour une fois….. Elle leur montra comment s'y prendre en commentant et détaillant tous ces gestes.

— Vous avez des questions, les garçons ? s'inquiéta t-elle.

— Heu ! Non ! J'ai tout pigé, sourit Kanon.

— J'espère, répondit Saga beaucoup moins sûr que son jumeau.

Shiro se demandait comment des gaillards comme les Chevaliers pouvaient douter de leurs capacités à, ne serait-ce que, déplacer une voiture. La monitrice fit faire demi-tour à la petite voiture.

— Très bien Saga, c'est bon tu es prêt ? demanda Shiroitora.

— Oui, dit-il en soupirant largement.

— Alors, tu débrayes à fond et tu mets la première.

Pendant que Shiro lui dictait quoi faire, le Gold faisait les gestes tel un robot.

— Tu accélères un peu et tu fais en sorte que le bruit du moteur ne change pas. Ensuite, tu embrayes jusqu'au moment où la voiture avance et tu bloques ton pied. Tu la laisses faire.

Saga faisait de son mieux pour suivre les consignes de la monitrice, jusqu'au moment où Kanon intervint de façon très ….. comment dire ? …

— Bon alors tu la démarres cette fichue bagnole ? Tu veux que je te montre comment on fait ? ricana le cadet.

— Kanon, laisse ton frère ! Ce n'est pas facile la première fois.

— Non mais franchement Shiro, avoue que ce n'est pas si dur que ça et que Saga prends trop de temps !

— KANON ! s'énerva l'aîné. Lâches-moi, tu veux ! Tu nous montreras tes talents après !

Shiro commençait à regretter d'avoir accepter la double leçon. Comment allait-elle pouvoir calmer les choses ?

— Saga, n'écoute pas ton frère et fais comme je te dis. Et toi, Kanon TAIS-TOI ! dit-elle en haussant le ton.

Le cadet soupira et s'avachit un peu plus, si tant est que cela était encore possible, dans les sièges de la mini. Saga, qui avait arrêté la phase de démarrage, se recentra et reprit sous le guidage de la monitrice.

— Très bien, Saga tu vois en prenant son temps ça marche.

Saga avait réussi du premier coup à faire avancer la voiture.

— Très bien et maintenant on va s'arrêter. Tu arrêtes d'accélérer, puis tu freines légèrement et quand la voiture vibre, tu débrayes à fond. Ok c'est bien ! Pour éviter l'à-coup, juste avant l'arrêt total on soulage le frein, expliqua Shiroitora.

— Oki, je recommence ? demanda le Gold.

— Oui, bien sûr !

Shiro aida encore une fois Saga pour qu'il comprenne bien le principe. Puis elle lui fit faire l'exercice seul. Kanon qui s'était calmé revint à la charge car son frère venait de caler.

— Mon pauvre Saga, t'es trop nul ! Hein Shiro ? persifla le cadet.

— Kanon, ce n'est pas sympa pour ton frère. On a tous nos difficultés, et toi aussi tu en auras !

— Pffff.

— Je suis désolé Shiro, je suis nul ! dit Saga. Mon frère a raison.

— Mais non ! Allons, recommences. C'est la répétition des choses qui feront que tu y arriveras, encouragea la monitrice.

— Merci Shiro !

Saga reprit les pédales et recommença mais il cala une fois encore.

— Mais pourquoi ? s'inquiéta t-il.

— T'es un boulet, voilà pourquoi ! se moqua Kanon.

La monitrice commençait à en avoir marre du comportement du cadet, mais que faire ? Elle respira un bon coup et tenta de ne pas s'occuper de lui.

— Tu ne tiens pas l'embrayage, tu le lâches d'un seul coup et tu n'accélères pas assez, expliqua Shiro.

— Ok, bien je retente, dit Saga.

De son côté, Kanon ne disait plus rien, sans doute parce que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Saga retenta de démarrer, à plusieurs reprise la mini, mais son frère le rendait nerveux et il n'y arrivait pas, du moins lorsque Shiroitora ne l'aidait pas. Le cadet en profitait pour se moquer de nouveau ouvertement de son aîné.

— T'es vraiment un lourdaud, pouffa Kanon.

Constatant que ni Saga ni Shiro ne répondaient, il s'ingénia à attirer leur attention. Un petit moment plus tard, il trouva enfin… Alors que son frère tentait une énième fois de démarrer la mini, Kanon se saisit du frein à main et tira franchement dessus au moment où, pour la première fois, la voiture se mit en route. L'élève conducteur et la monitrice se virent brutalement stoppés par la ceinture de sécurité. Un cri de stupeur s'échappa de leurs gorges.

— KANON ! hurla Shiro. Mais tu es fou ! On aurait pu se faire mal, tu sais !

Ledit Kanon riait à gorge déployé rien qu'à voir la mine de Shiro qui était à présent aussi pâle que le Seigneur des Enfers. Saga, quant à lui, mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Puis, il se tourna vers son cadet et lui attrapa les cheveux pour l'attirer à lui et lui mettre un coup de poing au visage. Ce qui, bien entendu, fit cesser de rire l'agitateur. Une bagarre sans pareille débuta dans la petite mini, pour le plus grand désespoir de Shiroitora.

— ARRETEZ ! cria la monitrice, sans succès.

Les jumeaux du Sanctuaire n'entendaient plus rien, ne voyaient rien d'autre que l'autre. La voiture bougeait dans les sens, ballottant Shiro qui commençait à avoir mal au coeur. Elle ne trouva qu'un moyen pour les calmer : démarrer la mimi et mettre un grand coup de frein.

Elle réussit à mettre le moteur en marche et mit son plan en action. La voiture se mit en route, et comme elle le supposa les jumeaux terribles ne virent rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle appuya violemment sur le frein. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, jusqu'au moment où Kanon prit la parole.

— Mais enfin Shiro, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda t-il surpris.

— Vous vous battez comme des chiffonniers depuis dix minutes, et vous ne m'entendiez plus. J'ai fait en sorte de vous calmer.

— Hein ! Mais on ne se bat pas, on discute là, expliqua Saga.

Shiro se tint l'arrête du nez, et soupira plus que lourdement se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire aux Dieux de l'Olympe.

— Vous discutiez ? ! murmura la monitrice dépitée…..

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent et se mirent à rire….

A suivre…


	7. 6 Les jumeaux et les démarrages arrêts 2

**6\. Les jumeaux et les démarrages et les arrêts**

**deuxième partie Kanon !**

Après plusieurs minutes, les jumeaux terribles cessèrent de rire. Shiroitora ne décolérait pas. Sa main posée sur ses yeux, elle se massait ses tempes avec le pouce et le majeur de sa main droite et soupirait à un rythme régulier.

— Allez, Shiro ! On est désolé, commença Saga.

— Oui, on est désolé Shiro, continua Kanon.

La pauvre monitrice ne savait plus quoi penser. Les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient tous étranges. Elle reconnaissait néanmoins sans mal qu'ils étaient de preux guerriers mais humainement parlant ils étaient difficiles à cerner.

— Très bien ! soupira Shiroitora. On reprend la leçon. Kanon, tu prends la relève. Saga, tu montes derrière.

La monitrice prit sur elle pour reprendre cette leçon particulière. Elle appréhendait, et elle savait qu'elle avait raison…

— Kanon, j'espère que tu as bien écouté car pour le coup je ne répéterais pas puisque tu sais déjà faire, à t'entendre !

— Non, pas besoin je suis pas comme mon frangin, ironisa le cadet.

— Ouais ! Et bien vas-y montre moi.

Les jumeaux ressentaient parfaitement la lassitude de leur monitrice mais ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle en était là… Kanon venait de terminer de s'installer et Saga était à son tour plié en quatre à l'arrière de la petite mini. A ce demander comment on tenait à trois dedans ! L'air supérieur que prenait le cadet exaspérait Shiro qui se demandait comment elle allait gérer cet énergumène.

— C'est bon t'es prêt ? questionna t-elle.

— Ouais, c'est parti !

Le preux chevalier du gémeaux en second mit le contact et refit les gestes expliqués plus tôt par Shiro, à son grand étonnement d'ailleurs. Après avoir passé la première, il relâcha progressivement l'embrayage et la petite voiture se mit à avancer.

— Ha ! Ha ! Ha! ricana t-il, tu vois je sais faire MOI ! ajouta Kanon en se retournant vers son ainé.

— Ouiiii, c'est bon. On le sait que je suis un boulet… répondit fortement dépité le Gémeaux en titre.

— Bon ça suffit vous deux ! s'esclaffa la pauvre monitrice. Je suis étonnée, Kanon. Tu a parfaitement réussi à démarrer la voiture avec les bons gestes mais à présent il faut la stopper. Tu te souviens ce que j'ai expliqué tout à l'heure ?

— Ouais, ouais. T'inquiète pas !

Heu là, la pauvre Shiroitora avait comme qui dirait une … intuition, une très mauvaise intuition en fait. Depuis qu'elle travaillait pour le Sanctuaire et avec les Gold, elle avait appris à s'inquiéter. Les paroles de Kanon résonnaient dans sa tête, qui commençait à la faire souffrir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et attendit le pire.

— Très bien ! Pour t'arrêter, tu lâches l'accélérateur. Tu freines léger car on roule lentement. Très bien le dosage du frein. Là, la voiture vibre donc débrayes à fond et maintenant on soulage le frein pour l'arrêt en douceur. Très bien, Kanon. Je suis surprise que tu te débrouilles aussi bien.

— Tu vois je te l'avais dit que j'y arriverais. TROP-FACILE.

Evidemment le cadet se tourna vers Saga qui rageait mais ne voulait pas mettre Shiro plus en colère. Il toisa son jumeau et semblait prêt à lui sauter une nouvelle fois à la gorge, mais se retint… pour le moment.

— Quoi, t'as rien à dire, FRANGIN ! gouailla le second Gémeaux.

Le-dit frangin fulminait, il serrait les poings et les dents mais ne dit rien, alors que Shiro se demandait pourquoi il ne réagissait pas.

— Tu refais un démarrage et un arrêt, mais tout seul, reprit la monitrice.

— Pas de problème ! C'est parti, dit tout fier le Gold.

Il redémarra la mini sans aucun problème pour le plus grand étonnement de son frère et de la monitrice. Cependant cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de se faire une nouvelle fois remarquer. Il lança la voiture et passa la seconde dans la foulée, certes très bien mais là n'était pas la question.

— Kanon, je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire ça, mais de démarrer et de t'arrêter ! J'aimerai que tu m'écoutes ! dit Shiro en retenant sa colère.

— Bah quoi, j'ai mal fait ?

Saga pouffait de rire, Kanon regardait Shiroitora avec des yeux de merlan fris, quant à la pauvre monitrice elle pensait de plus en plus à rendre son tablier…

— Puisque tu joues au malin, il ne te reste plus qu'à arrêter la voiture avec un bon dosage de frein et sans à-coup à la fin ! trancha Shiro. Ne comptes pas sur mon aide cette fois !

Shiroitora savait que cette leçon finirait mal, comme les autres d'ailleurs, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas encore à quel point !

— Kanon, tu exagères ! Tu pourrais au moins l'écouter. Elle ne veut que nous aider…

— Oh toi le lourdaud, la ferme ! T'es même pas capable de la démarrer cette bagnole !

— Oï ! Vous n'allez pas remettre ça ! s'énerva Shiro.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? intervint Saga.

— Vous recommencez à vous chamailler et …, pauvre Shiro qui ne put terminer sa phrase.

Elle sentit d'un coup la voiture s'arrêter - avec tout cela elle ne l'avait pas fait elle-même - ou plutôt piler. Saga et elle se sentirent une nouvelle fois bousculer.

— Mais enfin, qu'est qu'il te prend ? demanda l'ainé.

— Regarde ! répondit-il en montrant du doigt une silhouette.

Saga suivit la direction que son cadet lui montrait. Shiro, elle, soupirait, se demandant comment elle allait terminer cette leçon. Puis elle vit Kanon montrer quelque chose à son frère. Elle tourna le regard vers l'endroit qu'indiquait son élève. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Kanon montrait du doigt une jeune femme qui marchait le long de la route. Elle devait sûrement habiter dans l'une des maisons se situant au bout de l'impasse dans laquelle ils travaillaient.

— Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, les garçons ? Vous la connaissez ? interrogea Shiro.

— Non, mais elle est mignonne, répondit Kanon.

— On devrait lui demander de venir avec nous en voiture, on pourrait la ramener chez elle, reprit l'ainé.

— Non mais vous délirez, là. C'est hors de question ! Vous êtes en leçon ! s'énerva la pauvre monitrice.

La jeune femme continuait d'avancer sans ce douter de ce qui ce passait dans la voiture école qui se trouvait maintenant qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Kanon ouvrit la portière et l'interpella.

— Jolie demoiselle, pouvons-nous vous accompagner quelque part ? dit-il en sortant son plus beau sourire.

— Mais n'êtes-vous pas en leçon ? demanda t-elle.

— Pas de problème, Shiro est cool !

— NON KANON, JE NE SUIS PLUS COOL, LA ! hurla la pauvre Shiro.

La jeune demoiselle ne savait pas trop faire, cela la tentait bien ce Kanon était séduisant mais il était en leçon de conduite et la monitrice ne semblait pas d'accord.

— Allez, Shiro ! S'te plait…. insista Saga.

— NON ! Impossible.

Mais sans que Shiro ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, la jeune femme - aidée par le cadet - se retrouva à l'arrière de la mini sur les genoux de Saga pour son plus grand plaisir.

— KANON, j'ai dit NON ! Tu es sourd ?

—T'es es jalouse ? Tu veux venir sur mes genoux, reprit Kanon en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

La monitrice se cacha le visage avec l'une de ses mains et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Non vraiment, elle ne savait plus comment faire avec ces preux chevaliers d'Athéna. Mais par Zeus, pourquoi ? Les jumeaux terribles du Sanctuaire n'écoutaient plus leur monitrice, qui chercha de nouveau quelque chose pour les faire réagir mais en vain.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda enfin l'ainé.

— PerigrinTouque, fut la réponse donnée par la jeune femme.

— Enchanté, PerigrinTouque. Lui c'est Kanon et moi Saga. On est jumeaux. Et elle s'est Shiroitora notre monitrice.

— Enchantée, vous pouvez m'appeler Peri. Mais votre monitrice n'a pas l'air en forme, vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller ? s'inquiéta t-elle.

— Kanon, Peri a raison. Shiro n'a pas l'air en forme d'un coup.

La pauvre monitrice avait le regard vide, la mine blafarde et le cerveau totalement déconnecté. Non ! Décidément, elle ne savait plus par quel bout prendre les Gold et regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir accepté cette « mission ». Afin de rentrer en sécurité, Kanon utilisa un « Golden Triangle » pour ramener la voiture à l'auto-école. Peri, qui s'en voulait, prit soin de Shiro jusqu'au moment où elle reprit ses esprits.

— Vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda la jeune femme.

— Oui, merci.

— Je suis désolée pour tout cela.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Ils sont tous ingérables, souffla Shiroitora.

Ce fut encore une leçon difficile pour la pauvre monitrice. Y a t-il au moins un Gold capable de l'écouter, et incapable de faire des âneries ? L'avenir lui dira, mais elle en douta fortement. Une intuition…. peut-être.

**FIN**


	8. 7 Milo et le levier de vitesse

**7\. Milo et l'utilisation du levier de vitesse**

Shiroitora regardait sa montre pour la troisième fois en quelques instants. Son élève était en retard d'une bonne dizaine de minutes. Quand elle entendit son nom résonner.

— Shiro ! hurlait presque le retardataire.

— Milo, je commençais à croire que tu avais oublié ta leçon.

— C'est que ... enfin presque. Je suis désolé, ajouta le Chevalier penaud en passant une main sur sa nuque.

— Ce n'est rien, si tu es prêt on y va.

L'élève et la monitrice prirent place à bord de la mini. Milo tentait de s'installer derrière le volant. Oui, tentait ! Ces mouvements étaient désordonnés et précipités.

— Milo, respire et détends-toi. Que t'arrive t-il ? s'inquiéta la monitrice.

— Rien, je veux juste me dépêcher à m'installer.

— Prends ton temps. Tu sais, être bien installé c'est important pour être à l'aise derrière le volant.

Le Gold acquiesça, respira et prit le temps nécessaire pour sa mise en place derrière le volant de la petite voiture. Enfin, il fut prêt. Shiroitora lui indiqua que cette leçon sera dédiée à l'utilisation du levier de vitesse. Elle précisa qu'elle gardait encore les pédales pour cette fois.

— Le but de cette séance est de pouvoir utiliser le levier sans le regarder et sans faire d'erreurs.

La monitrice commença par expliquer où se trouvait le point mort et à quoi il servait, elle lui apprit également que les vitesses paires étaient toujours vers « l'arrière » de la voiture alors que les impaires étaient vers « l'avant », que seule la marche arrière changeait de place en fonction des voitures puis enchaîna avec la position de main et l'utilisation à proprement parlé.

— On va donc presque toujours repasser par le point mort* pour faire les changements de vitesses. Pour passer la première on doit plaquer le levier vers soi. Donc on va poser notre main sur le côté du pommeau et plaquer le levier vers soi puis on monte. Pour la seconde, on va plaquer directement le levier et tout descendre. Après pour toutes les autres vitesses on pose la paume de la main sur le pommeau et simplement donner des petites impulsions. En faisant cela le levier, grâce aux ressorts, se repositionne au point mort et il est donc plus simple de passer la vitesse suivante sans forcer. Il est inutile de t'agripper au levier.

Shiro montrait tout cela en l'expliquant à Milo, qui semblait étrangement attentif. Elle lui expliqua de la même manière le geste pour redescendre les vitesses. Bien sûr, la petite voiture école était toujours à l'arrêt.

— Milo, tu as compris et bien vu ? l'interrogea t-elle.

— Hmm, je pense oui.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude du Gold clochait. Shiro ressentait une curieuse sensation. Elle s'attendait au pire avec le Scorpion, mais elle se dit en cet instant que « pire » n'était pas assez… Elle se reprit, comme elle put.

— Très bien, si tu as compris, à toi ! Tu vas passer toutes les vitesses dans l'ordre, en faisant bien attention à ta position de main et surtout tu regardes droit devant toi.

La monitrice guidait son élève, lui faisant remarquer ses erreurs. Puis elle demanda de redescendre toutes les vitesses et de recommencer. A plusieurs reprises, elle l'aida. Puis vint le moment de manipuler le levier de façon aléatoire pour vérifier que l'élève ne se trompait plus. Milo se débrouillait plutôt bien. Il fut enfin temps de quitter le parking lorsqu'une drôle de sonnerie retentit dans la mini. L'élève et la monitrice s'entre-regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre.

— C'est quoi , demanda presque bêtement Milo.

— Je ne sais pas mais on dirait que ça vient de toi ! fit remarquer Shiro.

— Oui tu as raison !

Milo était stupéfait. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Et puis d'un coup, il comprit. Il se souleva brusquement du siège et glissa sa main droite dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et en sortit un drôle d'objet qui sonnait.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea la monitrice.

— C'est étrange, c'est pas le mien !

Shiro n'ajouta rien, trop concentrée à se demander ce qu'était cet objet. Milo l'observa et se mit à rire.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui à de drôle ! s'énerva presque la monitrice.

— Saori nous a affublé d'un téléphone portable **. C'est tout nouveau, et avec cela tu peux presque appeler d'où tu veux.

— Un téléphone portable ? ! Mais n'avez-vous de don de télépathie ?

— Heu ! Si ! Mais Saori a souvent de drôles d'idée.

— Du coup, qui t'appelle ? lui demanda Shiroitora.

— Bah, on dirait que c'est moi ! Mais normal, puisque ce n'est pas mon téléphone.

L'objet de la conversation se remit à sonner. Pensant que cela pouvait être urgent, Shiro autorisa son élève à répondre.

— Camus ? Tu sais que je suis en conduite là !

Evidemment Shiro n'entendait rien de ce que disait Camus…

— Oui, merci j'ai vu !

— « ….. »

— Hein, mais j'en sais rien. Le mien est toujours dans mon jean et c'est là que j'ai trouvé ton téléphone.

— « ….. »

— Oups ! Ok on échange dès que je rentre…

— « ….. »

— Oui et le portable aussi, bon je te laisse. Bisou.

Milo coupa la conversation puis se tourna vers la monitrice qui semblait ne plus rien comprendre.

— Désolé, Shiro ! Il semble que je n'ai pas pris que le téléphone de Camus, expliqua le Gold confus.

— Ha ? !

— Son téléphone était dans la poche arrière de son jean, comme je le fais….

Shiro mit plusieurs secondes à essayer de comprendre, puis elle eut une révélation.

— Tu veux dire que tu as mis le jean de Camus ?

— Oui ! Comment dire ? Lui et moi on était un peu … occupé quand je me suis souvenu que je devais venir en leçon, du coup j'étais en retard et en me dépêchant j'ai dû me tromper de pantalon, avoua le Scorpion.

— … ?

— Camus et moi, on est ensemble.

La monitrice les félicita, mais ne put réprimer un fou rire en imaginant la scène. Néanmoins il fallait se remettre au travail. La mini se mit donc en route. Shiroitora demandait à Milo de passer les vitesses dont elle avait besoin pour circuler et l'élève suivait parfaitement les instructions. Tout se passait bien, Milo semblait être assidu à la leçon jusqu'au moment où il commença à faire des erreurs.

— Et bien Milo, que t'arrive t-il ? Tu ne faisais pas autant d'erreurs tout à l'heure.

— C'est que là tu vois, j'aimerais mieux tripoter un autre levier si tu vois ce que je veux dire, avoua d'un air pervers le Scorpion.

— Hein ?! Mais enfin Milo !

— Bah quoi ? Avoir mon beau glaçon au téléphone et savoir que je porte son pantalon ….

— STOP ! Tais-toi, je ne veux rien savoir de plus.

— Camus est trop craquant, j'y peux rien et crois-moi son levier…. Hmmmmm!

— MILO ! Ca suffit ! Non mais franchement…

Shiroitora se tenait l'arrête du nez et avait fermé les yeux. Comment une leçon de conduite pouvait-elle dégénérer de la sorte ? Décidément, aura t-elle l'occasion de faire une leçon normale avec les Chevaliers d'Athéna ?

**FIN**

* : On peut aussi faire autrement, mais au début pour un débutant c'est toujours mieux de détailler les mouvement.

** : Les premiers téléphones sont arrivés dans la fin des années 80/ début 90.


	9. 8 Shaka et la route de montagne

**Ce recueil a vu le jour lors d'un délire entre PerigrinTouque et moi. Cet OS est issu d'un autre de nos délires. Je tiens donc à la remercier pour son aide et ses idées lubriques. ;) **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**9\. Shaka et la route de montagne.**

En ce jour ensoleillé, Shiroitora attendait son prochain élève devant la petite mini. Elle se demandait ce qui allait encore lui arriver. Une silhouette qu'elle reconnue rapidement arriva enfin près d'elle.

— Bonjour Shiro.

— Bonjour Shaka, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? lui demanda t-elle.

— Très bien, merci et toi ?

— Et bien merci ça va bien. Tu es près ?

— Oui, je vais m'installer et on pourra y aller.

Le Gold prit place à l'intérieur de la petite voiture et s'installa. Shiro le rejoignit quelques minutes après. A peine entrée dans la mini, son odorat l'informa qu'il y avait une drôle de senteur dans l'habitacle. Elle chercha, le nez en avant, mais ne trouva rien.

— Shiro, un problème ? l'interrogea le blond.

— Et bien, il y a une drôle d'odeur dans la voiture. Tu ne trouves pas ?

— Non, pas spécialement. Il n'y a que le résidu de l'odeur de l'encens que je viens de brûler en t'attendant.

— Tu as brûler de l'encens dans ma voiture ? Mais pourquoi ? Et puis tu aurais pu me demander ! fit remarquer la pauvre monitrice.

— Je suis désolé, Shiro. Je pensais que cela ne te dérangerais pas. C'est du patchouli, tu n'aimes pas ?

— Pas vraiment, ça me monte à la tête ! fit Shiro en se massant les tempes.

Pour aérer la petite voiture, la monitrice demandant à son élève d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres. Quelques instant plus tard, la leçon pouvait commencer.

— Très bien Shaka, nous allons faire de la conduite en montagne surtout pour pouvoir apprendre à gérer la boite de vitesse avec la déclivité de la route et franchir un virage.

— D'accord.

La monitrice commença l'explication de la leçon, précisant qu'il fallait accélérer plus fort dans la montée que sur le plat et beaucoup moins que dans une descente. Elle enchaina sur le freinage et le rétrogradage dans les mêmes situations soit en montée et en descente. Shaka était toujours attentif et l'un des Gold les plus sage et plus réfléchit à l'instar de Mû, cela ravissait Shiroitora.

Néanmoins, la pauvre monitrice s'attendait au pire aussi avec lui. Avec le temps, elle avait apprit à connaitre ces protecteurs d'Athéna.

Shaka ingurgitaient les explications de Shiro, sans un mot comme à son habitude. La monitrice profita de ce moment pour lui enseigner ce qu'était la force centrifuge pour l'aider à franchir les virages sans les couper.

— As-tu des questions, Shaka ? lui demanda t-elle.

— Pas pour le moment, peut-être plus tard mais tes explications sont claires. Ca devrait donc aller, répondit le Gold.

— Très bien donc on y va.

La petite voiture école se mit en route vers une route de montagne non loin de là. Pour commencer, ils se dirigeaient vers la nationale où la route était large et où il y avait peu de déclivité. Shiro aida son élève en lui disant comment accélérer et à quel moment passer les vitesses. Shaka prenait soin de faire exactement ce que lui disait sa monitrice.

— Allez Shaka ! Accélères et laisses bien le régime moteur monter. Oui voilà ! Et là tu passes ta vitesse. Très bien. Maintenant tu dois stabiliser ton allure.

— C'est bon comme ça ? l'interrogera la réincarnation de Bouddha.

— Oui, c'est bon. Maintenant on va devoir ralentir et rétrograder pour franchir le virage suivant.

Shiroitora continua à guider son élève encore un moment puis le laissa faire un peu par lui même. Shaka se débrouillait plutôt bien, pour le moment. La conduite sur la route nationale se déroula quasiment sans accro mais les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Avant d'attaquer la route du col, la mini se stoppa sur un parking afin de permettre à l'élève de se poser un peu.

— Shaka, as-tu des questions ? s'inquiéta Shiro.

— Non, Shiro. Tout est parfaitement clair, merci.

— Tu te sens prêt pour la suite, lui demanda t-elle.

— Et bien, oui, sourit-il.

— Ok. Comme tu peux le voir, ici la chaussée est plus étroite. Tu vas devoir faire aussi attention à tes trajectoires et à ton allure pour ne pas couper les virages.

— Pas de problème !

L'élève, la monitrice et la petite mini se remirent en route néanmoins Shiro n'était pas convaincue par l'aplomb qu'affichait son élève. Comme plus tôt, la monitrice aida son élève mais la tâche était plus ardue.

Shaka n'arrivait pas à adapter son allure pour prendre les virages. Il accélérait bien et passait bien les vitesses mais pour les virages, ce n'était pas gagné. La mini coupait les courbes sans vergogne.

— Shaka, tu dois regarder plus loin pour analyser le virage plus tôt afin de savoir comment le franchir en adaptant ton allure et la boite de vitesse.

— Ce n'est pas si facile, en fait, avoua enfin le Gold.

— Non ce n'est pas facile, en effet. Mais tu vas y arriver, l'encouragea Shiroitora.

Durant quelques minutes, elle essaya de l'aider au mieux mais rien n'y faisait. Quand dans un virage, elle se précipita sur le volant surprenant par ce fait le Gold qui ne comprit pas de suite. Dans un virage sans visibilité, Shaka mordit encore sur la trajectoire mais cette fois dans l'autre voie se trouvait une voiture dans laquelle ils faillirent rentrer en collision. L'intervention de la pauvre monitrice fut in-extremis.

— Tout va bien, Shaka ? s'inquiéta Shiro en arrêtant la voiture.

— Heu ! Oui ! Je suis désolé, Shiro, dit-il honteux.

— Ce n'est rien, mais tu comprends maintenant l'importance de rester sa voix de circulation.

— Oui, tu as raison.

Le Gold avait néanmoins toujours des soucis à gérer sa boîte de vitesse en même temps que les virages, il sembla réfléchir un moment, puis reprit la parole.

— Shiro, je crois que je sais comment faire, dit-il d'un coup.

— Ha, oui ! Et bien, si tu as compris on y retourne !

Shaka acquiesça et remit la mini en mouvement. Sur le coup, Shiro ne faisait pas attention à ce que faisait son élève mais regardait surtout la route afin de pouvoir une nouvelle fois intervenir si besoin. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entamèrent la descente du col et à la grande surprise de la monitrice Shaka restait à sa place dans les virages et adaptait mieux son allure. Ils croisèrent même une voiture qui montait et le chevalier de la Vierge géra très bien le croisement difficile en se serrant à droite sans à-coup de volant, ni trop vite. Elle regarda les yeux de son élève dans le rétro qui le lui permettait et son propre regard se figea.

A leur droite se trouvait le vide, Shiro avait _toujours _peur du vide et son élève avait les yeux fermés ! Oui ! Les YEUX FERMES ! Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle devint pâle, très pâle. Les sons ne sortaient plus de sa gorge.

— Shiro ? Tout va bien, tu ne dis plus rien ? s'inquiéta t-il.

— …

— Shiro ?

— NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE TU AS LES YEUX FERMES ? s'énerva d'un coup la pauvre monitrice. Il y a le vide à côté de moi et toi tu fermes les yeux ! Mais tu es fou !

— Je me sers juste de mon septième sens, et tu vois ça fonctionne bien. J'ai plus l'habitude de fermer mes yeux que de les laisser ouverts. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais.

— Ce n'est pas le problème ! Ouvres-les maintenant ! cria Shiro.

— Mais j'y arrive mieux ainsi, tenta de convaincre le Gold.

Voyant le vide se profiler de plus en plus, Shiro se sentit mal et tourna, une fois de plus, de l'oeil. Shaka stoppa la voiture et essaya de réveiller la monitrice mais en vain. Se sentant mal d'avoir fait une grosse frayeur à Shiro, le chevalier se dit qu'il serait judicieux de ramener la petite voiture à bon port sans effrayer plus la pauvre monitrice.

Les yeux toujours clos, il ouvrit une dimension lui permettant de rejoindre le parking de l'auto-école. Shiro ouvrit un oeil, se demandant où elle était. Puis, elle comprit.

— Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ? l'interrogea t-elle quand même.

— J'ai ouvert une dimension pour revenir, répondit Shaka.

— Tu as fait quoi ?

— Je nous ai fait voyager à travers l'univers, si tu préfères.

La pauvre monitrice se tint l'arrête du nez et soupira de tout son saoul. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait elle eut la charge de former ces chevaliers à la conduite ? Décidément, pas un pour relever le niveau de l'autre ! Un second malaise la pris. Elle sortit de la mini pour prendre l'air et s'écroula au sol.

—Pourquoi moi ? murmura t-elle…

**FIN**


	10. 9 Dohko et le volant

Je tiens à remercier PerigrinTouque et une de mes élèves ( qui se reconnaîtra si elle passe par ici un jour) pour leur aide, volontaire ou pas, pour cet OS.

**9\. Dohko et l'utilisation du volant**

Ce jour était particulier pour Shiroitora. En effet, c'était là sa première leçon avec Dohko. Saori lui avait dit qu'il avait plus de deux soixante et un ans ! Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Heureusement, la Déesse lui avait tout expliqué mais cela restait un mystère pour la pauvre monitrice qui appréhendait un peu ce cours.

Shiro était au bureau lorsque son si vieil élève arriva.

— Bonjour Shiro, dit tout sourire le jeune vieillard.

— Bonjour Dohko, vous êtes prêt pour votre première leçon ? l'interrogea t-elle.

— Oui, mais pourquoi tu me vouvoies ? demanda t-il.

— Et bien, Saori m'a donné votre âge et …

— Oui bah, pour le moment je suis comme à mes vingt ans alors fais comme avec les autres et tutoies-moi, lui sourit-il.

La monitrice resta silencieuse un moment, puis se dit que c'était lui qui lui demandait et même si cela la gênait elle essayerait.

— Très bien mais cela sera difficile pour moi.

— Pas de panique, je ne mors pas.

_« Encore heureux ! » _pensa Shiro qui se demanda d'un coup ce qui allait se passer durant cette leçon. Après tout, il lui était arrivé tellement de mésaventures avec les autres qu'elle se posait des dizaines de questions et elle avait sûrement raison.

L'élève et la monitrice s'installèrent à bord de la petite mini. Shiro expliqua à Dohko comment s'installer correctement avant de partir. La mini prit enfin la route. Le Gold faisait de son mieux pour utiliser le volant mais cela lui était difficile et Shiroitora devait régulièrement corriger la trajectoire de la petite voiture afin qu'ils ne percutent pas un trottoir. Quelques minutes après avoir quitté le parking de l'auto-école la mini s'arrêta sur un grand parking quasiment désert afin de pouvoir travailler tranquillement la manipulation du volant. Et visiblement cela ne serait pas superflu.

La monitrice prit la place de son élève afin de lui expliquer comment tourner comme il faut le volant. Elle lui expliqua également où placer son regard pour diriger efficacement son véhicule. En même temps qu'elle expliquait, elle montrait les gestes pour que Dohko puisse les reproduire. Le chevalier regardait attentivement les mains de Shiroitora sur le volant et la manière dont elle le tournait. Il faisait de son mieux pour tout retenir.

Après avoir fait une assez longue démonstration, Shiro rendit la place conducteur à son élève qui m'en menait pas large.

— Allez Dohko, à vous ! fit la monitrice.

— Oh, non Shiro ! Tutoies-moi, s'il te plait.

— Bon très bien, à toi alors, sourit la monitrice.

Le Gold se remit en place derrière le volant et attendit les instructions de la monitrice.

— Bon, Dohko ! As-tu des questions avant de commencer ? s'inquiéta Shiro.

— Non c'est bon.

Shiro mit la voiture en route sur une allure très lente pour faciliter le début de l'exercice. Elle guida le Gold qui suivit les conseils à la lettre.

— On tourne à droite. Regarde bien loin à droite et ensuite on tourne le volant. Fais bien attention à la position de tes mains. Ok, oui c'est mieux. Maintenant, regarde droit devant toi et remets les roues droites. Très bien. On part à gauche, regarde loin à gauche. Bien. Maintenant regarde devant et remets les roues droites. C'est bien.

Shiroitora continua ainsi durant plusieurs minutes. Au début, Dohko faisait des mouvements très lents et saccadés mais dans l'ensemble Shiro était satisfaite du résultat, pour une fois.

— Très bien Dohko. Tu te débrouilles bien. Mais maintenant il faudrait que tu ne saccades plus le mouvement.

— Ok, je vais essayer.

Le Chevalier de la Balance se força à bien faire les choses. Mais il se produisit une chose étrange. Shiro n'avait encore jamais vu cela. Elle écarquilla ses orbes sur les mains de Dohko et avant de dire quoique ce soit observa encore une fois. Ces yeux ne lui avaient pas joués de mauvais tours. Dohko, qui devait chevaucher ses mains l'une par dessus l'autre, passait ses mains par dessous l'autre. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu un de ses élèves faire une telle chose.

— Dohko !? Ton mouvement est étrange, fit remarquer la monitrice.

— Ha ! Oui, maintenant que tu me le dis ! Ca me paraissait bizarre mais je comprends pas ce que j'ai fait, avoua le Gold.

— Et bien c'est simple. Tu passes tes mains l'une sous l'autre au lieu de faire le contraire.

Shiro mima le mouvement pour montrer à son élève où était son erreur. Le fier Chevalier eut honte de s'être trompé ainsi et s'excusa platement auprès de la monitrice qui sourit.

— Aller, ce n'est rien. Reprenons.

Dohko acquiesça et se remit au travail. Etrangement, et bien que Shiro veillait au grain, le Gold se trompait toujours. Shiro ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider son élève qui s'empêtrait avec ses mains.

— Je suis désolé, Shiro. Je comprends pas pourquoi je fais tout ça de travers.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal d'avoir des difficultés, tenta de le rassurer la monitrice désemparée.

Shiro remontra l'exercice à Dohko afin qu'il puisse le revoir puis ils se remirent au travail. Après quelques minutes de cette torture - car pour le pauvre Dohko tout cela ressemblait à de la torture - rien ne changea.

— Rahhhhh ! J'y arrive pas, Shiro.

— Du calme, Dohko. Ce n'est pas si grave, on va faire autre chose puis à notre prochaine leçon on reprendra, dit Shiro compatissante.

— Non ! Je veux terminer ça, ce n'est quand même pas pire que se battre contre les cent-huit Spectres d'Hadès ! Par tous les Dieux ! s'énerva le brun.

— Je pensais que tu devais être sage et patient pour avoir surveiller la prison des Spectres pendant aussi longtemps, sourit la monitrice.

— Il faut croire que rajeunir n'a redonné en même temps mon tempérament d'antan. Allez, on y retourne ? demanda la Balance.

— Comme tu veux, mais détends toi et respire, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à son élève.

Malgré la petite pose, le mouvement des mains du Chevalier n'était pas bon. Shiro tentait de calmer la colère qui montait en son élève mais Dohko était bien plus fort qu'elle. Etrangement, tout ce que pouvait dire la monitrice n'aida pas Dohko. Alors elle se mit à réfléchir afin de trouver une solution. Mais exaspéré, le Gold s'emporta. Il tourna si violemment le volant que celui-ci se retrouva en buté en à peine une seconde. Le choc fut tel qu'un bruit de craquement retentit. Une drôle d'ambiance s'installa dans la mini. Shiro blêmit. Dohko se sentit atrocement confus. Dans son accès de colère, le Gold avait, quelque peu, arraché le volant de la colonne de direction. Hébété, il tendit le volant à Shiro qui prit l'objet sans même comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que la pauvre monitrice se rendit compte de l'ampleur des dégâts. Elle se décomposa d'un coup. Son regard se fixa à l'endroit où devait se trouver le volant.

— Qu'est-ce….

— Je suis… désolé, dit penaud la Balance.

Mais la pauvre monitrice ne répondit rien. Son cerveau avait déconnecté, bugué. Elle sembla absente d'un coup. Dohko ne pouvait pas laisser Shiro dans cet état. Il réfléchit et se décida à faire appel à Shion afin qu'il puisse les téléporter avec la voiture.

— Dohko qu'as-tu fait ? Et Shiro, où est-elle ? s'inquiéta Shion qui arriva vite sur place.

— Je me suis emporté car je n'arrivais pas à faire ce qu'il fallait et j'ai juste un peu arraché le volant, dit gêné la Balance.

— Tu as quoi ? ! s'écria presque l'ex-Bélier. Tu es incorrigible, que fais-je faire de toi ? fit le Pope en se tenant l'arrête du nez.

— Désolé. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ! sourit enfin le brun.

— Oui c'est vrai. Allez en voiture.

Une fois installé dans la mini, Shion la téléporta avec les occupants sur le parking de l'auto-école. Shiro sortit de sa torpeur, elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira. Elle sut qu'elle avait encore été téléporté car son estomac était en vrac. Pourquoi ? Oui pourquoi avoir accepté de former ces chevaliers à la conduite ? Telle était la question que la pauvre monitrice se posait régulièrement depuis qu'elle avait été choisie par Athéna elle-même… Que lui fera subir le prochain ? Elle ne préféra pas y penser…

**FIN**


	11. 10 Camus et la montée des vitesses

**10\. Camus et la montée de vitesse**

Après plusieurs semaines de chômage technique dû à une voiture sans volant, Shiroitora retrouva enfin sa mini et ses élèves. Enfin, ses élèves ! Elle espérait pouvoir un jour effectuer une leçon sans encombre mais une petite voix lui disait que cela lui serait impossible. Elle commençait à cerner les fiers chevaliers d'Athéna.

Néanmoins, l'élève qu'elle attendait en cette douce matinée était réputé sage, discret. Cependant, cela lui fit penser à une certaine leçon. Elle sourit. Avec du recul, elle s'avoua que ce moment passé avec Milo avait été drôle même si sur le moment elle n'avait absolument pas ri.

Avec Quelques minutes d'avance, Camus arriva. Le visage et le regard droit. Il ne souriait pas spécialement mais n'avait pas l'air de faire la tête non plus.

— Bonjour Shiro, comment vas-tu ? demanda le Gold.

— Oh ! Bonjour Camus. Très bien merci et toi ?

— Et bien ça va. La voiture est de nouveau opérationnelle, c'est une bonne chose.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Tu es prêt pour ta leçon ?

— Il le faut…

En fait le Verseau n'aimait pas la conduite et bien qu'il fasse énormément d'effort il avait un mal fou avec cette technologie qui ne lui servirait à rien.

— Allons, tout se passera bien, tenta de le rassurer la monitrice.

Ils prirent place tous deux dans la petite voiture école. Le temps à Camus de s'installer et à Shiro de faire un mini bilan sur la séance précédente et la mini se mit en route vers un endroit calme pour travailler l'objectif du jour : savoir monter les vitesses…

Arrivée sur le lieu de travail, la voiture s'immobilisa sur l'accotement. Shiro débuta l'explication de la leçon. Elle commença par lui rappeler comment démarrer et s'arrêter en première puis enchaîna sur comment passer la seconde.

— Donc, je répète. Tu relances un peu la voiture après avoir démarrer puis tu décélères et tu débrayes en même temps, ensuite tu attrapes le levier pour mettre la deuxième, tu relâches doucement l'embrayage jusqu'au point de patinage. Tu bloques quelques secondes ton pieds gauche puis tu réaccélères en finissant de lâcher la pédale d'embrayage.

— Très bien. Mais tu peux me montrer d'abord ? demanda inquiet Camus.

— Mais oui bien sûr, sourit la monitrice.

Shiro s'empara des commandes et démarra la mini en réexpliquant les gestes à son élève, puis elle décomposa les mouvements pour le passage de la deuxième et arrêta la voiture. Puis elle recommença afin que le Gold puisse bien voir ce qu'il fallait faire.

— Tu as des questions Camus ? demanda t-elle.

— Je ne pense pas, répondit-il d'un air septique.

— Allez, à toi.

Le Gold démarra la mini avec quelques hésitations mais la petite voiture se mit en marche. Sous les instructions de la monitrice, il réussit - non sans mal - à passer la deuxième. Shiro était contente de voir son élève l'écouter à la lettre mais elle restait sur ses gardes. Après tout, jusqu'à maintenant on ne pouvait pas dire que les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient faciles face à l'apprentissage.

Camus recommença sous le guidage de Shiro et réussit de nouveau. Pour le moment tout se passait bien. La monitrice demanda à son élève de recommencer seul. Il s'exécuta sans rechigner. Les gestes étaient lents mais l'exercice était bien réalisé. Il recommença plusieurs fois afin d'être sûr d'avoir compris. Shiroitora était satisfaite de l'évolution de Camus.

Shiro décida alors de faire passer la troisième au Verseau qui soupira.

— Tout va bien, Camus ? s'inquiéta t-elle.

— Oui, oui…

— Ok. Donc pour passer la troisième, c'est la même chose que pour la deuxième. Je te montre.

La monitrice prit les commandes et montra la manoeuvre. Camus observa les gestes attentivement.

— C'est bon Camus ? Tu as bien compris ?

— Il me semble oui.

Mais le Gold n'avait pas franchement l'air convaincu. Shiro lui rendit les commandes et l'aida pour le premier essai qui se passa plutôt bien.

— Tu vois, ce n'est pas si terrible, sourit-elle.

— Certes !

— Tu recommences seul, cette fois.

— Très bien…

Camus redémarra la mini, passa la seconde puis relança la voiture comme lui avait dit la monitrice. Il lâcha l'accélérateur puis attrapa le levier de vitesse afin de mettre la troisième. Shiro dégaina son pied gauche aussi vite que la lumière afin d'appuyer sur l'embrayage oublié par son élève.

— Désolé, Shiro, dit simplement Camus.

— Ce n'est rien. Fais juste attention à ne pas oublier la prochaine fois, dit-elle doucement.

Camus acquiesça mais commençait à douter de ses capacités à conduire, néanmoins il se remit en place et recommença l'exercice. Shiro décida de l'aider à nouveau, une dernière fois. Avec son guidage, tout se passa bien mais il fallait maintenant que Camus réussisse seul. Il recommença. Mais cette fois, il oublia de débrayer au moment de passer la deuxième et heureusement que la monitrice était réactive car elle appuya sur la pédale d'embrayage une nouvelle fois. Camus sembla dépité.

Shiroitora tenta de remotiver le Gold mais cette tâche s'avérait ardue. Camus se crispa sur le volant et remit la mini en route. Cette fois, il n'oublia pas de débrayer pour mettre la deuxième mais en revanche il oublia pour la vitesse suivante. Le point mort passa facilement mais la troisième bloqua. Cette fois, la monitrice ne réagit pas assez vite et vit son élève tenter de forcer sur le levier. Elle l'empêcha de continuer en débrayant et en posant sa main sur le levier, puis stoppa la voiture. D'un coup, Shiro se sentit étrange.

— Tiens ! Il fait froid d'un coup, dit-elle à haute voix. Je ne me souviens pas avoir mis la clim aujourd'hui.

Elle contrôla la ventilation et vit qu'effectivement que la clim n'était pas en marche. Elle commençait à trembler bien qu'elle n'était pas frileuse. Camus était étrangement calme. Une sorte de fumé s'échappait de la bouche de la monitrice à chaque fois qu'elle expirait. Les vitres se givrèrent. Le tableau de bord blanchit.

— Ca…Camus, que… que se …..passe t-il ? demanda Shiro grelottante.

Mais le Gold ne répondit pas. La température ne cessait de descendre dans l'habitacle de la mini car c'était cela : la température diminuait de seconde en seconde.

— Ca… mus…, que fais-tu ? la monitrice avait de plus en plus froid.

Les lèvres de Shiro devenait bleue, sont corps lui faisait atrocement mal et semblait ne plus vouloir réagir. Le Gold ne bougeait toujours pas, pourtant il fallait bien qu'il se ressaisisse. Comment faire ? Camus s'agrippait au volant, ses phalanges en devenaient blanches tellement il le serrait. Shiro,elle, avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir, ses idées s'embrouillaient. Dans la mini, se formait de la glace, des flocons de neige recouvraient les sièges, le tableau de bord et Shiro qui ne sentait plus ses membres. On pouvait même commencer à voir des stalagmites et des stalactites.

Puis, ce fut le trou noir pour la monitrice qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Milo, qui avait senti le cosmos de Camus s'intensifier, était accouru pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

— CAMUS ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui demanda t-il tout en le secouant.

— Milo ? Que fais-tu là ? Camus semblait décontenancé.

— Non mais tu as vu ce que tu as fais ? fit le Scorpion tout en se dirigeant vers la pauvre monitrice ( « bonne-femme » des neiges ! ) en hypothermie.

— Mince ! Je me suis emporté, j'espère que ça ira pour elle, murmura Camus honteux.

— C'est bon, ça ira mais il faut la réchauffer et vite.

Milo enflamma son cosmos afin de secourir la pauvre monitrice qui peu à peu reprit ses esprits. Elle éternua, grelottait mais elle s'en remettrait.

Pauvre Shiroitora, qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ? Seuls les Dieux le savent…

**FIN**


	12. 11 Shura et les arrêts

**11\. Shura et les arrêts **

Shura s'installa dans la petite mini de Shiroitora qui s'affairait à son bureau. Elle arriva à sa voiture quelques minutes plus tard pour enfin commencer sa leçon avec le Gold. Elle s'installa à son tour. Elle ne se sentit pas comme d'habitude. Une chose clochait dans la voiture, mais quoi ? Ca…

— Alors Shura, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda la monitrice.

— Très bien merci et toi ?

— Très bien merci. Si nous commencions ?

— Ok, que faisons-nous ?

— Nous allons faire des arrêts.

— C'est parti, sourit le gold.

La voiture école se mit en route. Shiro avait gardé les pédales de la voiture car son élève n'avait pas encore la capacité à gérer l'ensemble. Il savait passer les vitesses mais la leçon du jour lui permettrait de stopper le véhicule. Peu de temps après, Shiro et Shura arrivèrent sur un lieu de travail adapté à la leçon. Au moment où la monitrice allait commencer son explication, elle vit ce qui clochait dans sa voiture. Sur le tableau de bord se trouvait une statuette d'Athéna. Collée. Shiro écarquilla les yeux. Après l'encens de Shaka, la statuette d'une Déesse … Elle inspira et expira pour tenter de rester calme.

— Shura, peux-tu me dire pourquoi il y a cette chose collé sur mon tableau de bord ? fit la monitrice en montrant la statuette du doigt.

— Tu sais que je suis le plus fidèle chevalier d'Athéna, alors elle me suit partout, dit tout content le Capricorne.

— Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit de me demander mon avis avant ? demanda Shiro en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

— Bah, je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait. Tu veux que je l'enlève, lui demanda le Gold.

— J'aimerais bien oui ! répondit la monitrice en accentuant le ton sur le « oui ».

Shiroitora commençait furieusement à se demander pourquoi elle avait accepté cette mission de former les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Shura tenta de décoller sa statuette mais celle refusait de bouger.

— Désolé Shiro mais je n'arrive pas à la décoller, j'ai utilisé une colle puissante, dit presque penaud le Chevalier.

La pauvre monitrice ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle soupira.

— Bon laisse ça pour le moment, nous devons nous mettre au travail ! Nous allons donc apprendre à freiner pour s'arrêter.

Shura ne disait plus rien et écoutait sa monitrice. Il se sentait presque honteux alors il se faisait tout petit. Shiroitora commença sa leçon.

— Nous allons apprendre à freiner dégressivement sur toutes les vitesses. Cela signifie que nous devons doser le frein en fonction de l'allure. Du coup, en première pas besoin d'appuyer très fort sur la pédale mais plus nous roulons vite et plus il faudra doser fort. Mais il ne faut pas ajouter de frein pendant la phase de freinage. Tu perdrais de la précision et tu augmenterais tes distances d'arrêts. Il faut toujours freiner avant de débrayer car la roue libre de la voiture t'entraînerait surtout sur les vitesses hautes. C'est bon tu suis ? demanda t-elle enfin.

— Oui, ça va mais je pense que c'est en essayant que je verrai si j'ai des questions.

— Oui tout à fait. Donc la manip, je te montre après. Après avoir mis la vitesse qu'on veut, on freine en une fois, on n'ajoute pas de frein même si tu penses ne pas en avoir mis assez, nous ne sommes pas en circulation donc il n'y a pas de danger. Quand la voiture vibre, il faut débrayer d'un coup, toujours sans toucher au frein. Rien de plus rien de moins. Quand on est au moment juste avant l'arrêt, on soulagera le frein pour faire un arrêt en douceur.

— Heu ! Oui. Là pas sûr que j'ai tout compris, fit Shura.

— T'inquiète pas, je vais te montrer, le rassura la monitrice.

Mais avant la monitrice expliqua pourquoi il y avait un à coup à la fin du freinage.

— Si on ne soulage pas le frein au tout dernier moment, on ressent un à coup. C'est lié au transfert de masse de l'arrière vers l'avant de la voiture et à la compression des amortisseurs. En gros quand on freine, l'arrière pousse l'avant qui se comprime sur les amortisseurs. Si on garde le frein jusqu'à l'arrêt total les amortisseurs reviennent d'un coup sur leur position initiale. Un peu comme lorsqu'on appuie sur un ressort et qu'on le lâche d'un coup. En soulageant le frein c'est comme si on retenait le ressort pour qu'il se décomprime doucement.

— Ah ok je crois que je comprends.

La monitrice prit les commandes pour montrer tout ça à son élève attentif. Elle lui expliqua tout, tout en lui montrant les gestes. Elle prit le temps de lui montrer plusieurs fois.

— Tu as compris Shura ? lui demanda t'elle.

— Oui, mais je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver.

— Je vais t'aider au début, ça ira.

Shura prit les commandes de la mini afin de la faire démarrer. Il passa la première, comme il savait le faire, puis suivit les instructions de Shiroitora.

— Ok. Tu arrêtes d'accélérer et tu freines légèrement. Là, tu débrayes car la voiture vibre et tu attends le moment de l'arrêt. Et là, tu soulages le frein.

Shura avait presque tout bien réussi, sauf le soulagement du frein. La monitrice lui expliqua qu'au début c'était normal de ne pas réussir.

— Mais je suis le plus fidèle serviteur d'Athéna, je me dois de réussir pour elle ! lança le Capricorne.

— On ne peut pas toujours réussir du premier coup, tenta t-elle de le rassurer.

— Certes.

Shiro rebousta son élève et ils se remirent au travail. Elle guida encore Shura mais malgré son aide, le Capricorne ne réussit pas à faire l'exercice comme il le fallait. Le soulagement du frein n'était pas son fort, c'était soit trop tôt soit trop tard. Afin d'avancer dans la leçon, la monitrice décida de faire faire la même chose à son élève mais en deuxième. Le Gold accepta. De nouveau Shiro l'aida en lui annonçant ce qu'il devait faire. Shura dosait plutôt bien son frein mais ne le soulageait toujours pas correctement à la fin. En effet, Shiro se faisait secouer. Shura pestait contre lui-même et ne cessait de s'excuser.

— Allons, ce n'est rien. Tu y arriveras la prochaine fois. Pour le moment, concentre-toi sur le reste.

— Si tu le dis.

Shura se sentait très bête et cela l'énervait. Néanmoins il se remit au travail en essayant de s'arrêter en troisième et malgré le guidage de la monitrice, il ne réussit toujours pas à soulager le frein. Le dosage était bon et régulier mais l'à coup en fin de freinage était toujours présent. Encore et encore. Shura se déconcentrait à vu d'oeil. Et puis, d'un coup Shiro ne vit plus rien. Le trou noir.

La monitrice rouvrit les yeux pour les écarquiller. Ce qu'elle vit ne la fit absolument pas sourire. Loin de là. La pression monta vite, très vite.

— MAIS ENFIN QU'AS-TU FAIT ? s'énerva Shiroitora.

— Désolé, Shiro. Je n'ai pas réalisé ce que je faisais, répondit penaud le Gold en se grattant la tête.

— Non mais je rêve ! Mais quand cela va t-il s'arrêter ? Je fais finir par demander une prime de risque à votre Déesse !

— Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu devrais essayer de relativiser…

— PARDON ? RELATIVISER ? Tu rigoles ? Tu viens de découper ma voiture en deux ! s'écria de plus la pauvre monitrice.

Cette fois, Shiro avait du mal à retenir sa colère. La petite mini en voyait de toutes les couleurs et se trouvait à demi couchée sur les côtés. Les passagers étaient toujours attachés sur leur siège mais près d'un mètre séparait les deux morceaux de la pauvre voiture. La statuette, elle, avait été évité de peu et tenait toujours aussi bien sur le tableau de bord. Avec quel genre de colle Shura l'avait-il collé ?

— Les Dieux m'en veulent, se lamenta la pauvre Shiroitora.

**FIN **


	13. 12 Shion et les priorités à droite

**12\. Shion et les priorités à droite**

Grâce à l'influence de Saori, la mini lâchement découpée en deux par Shura fut rapidement remplacée. Shiroitora en était ravie et pouvait donc reprendre les leçons de conduite avec ses élèves « préférés », enfin c'était peut-être un terme un peu fort.

En ce merveilleux jour, du moins l'espérait-elle, elle attendait Shion. Le Pope, le représentant de la Déesse elle-même. Jusqu'à lors tout se passait plutôt bien avec lui, alors elle était presque soulagée et heureuse de faire une leçon digne de ce nom.

— Bonjour Shiroitora, dit clairement l'Atlante.

— Oh bonjour, Shion !

— Je suis désolée des problèmes que créent mes chevaliers, fit le Pope.

— Ce n'est en rien ta faute. Et puis Saori a bien fait les choses une fois encore. J'ai récupéré une nouvelle voiture assez rapidement.

— Mais quand même, c'est indigne de leur part. Il t'arrive plein de mésaventure avec eux.

— Oui, certes. Et il m'arrive d'être très en colère. Mais je dois avouer que ça anime mes journées également, sourit la monitrice. Bien ! Et si nous y allions ?

— Je suis d'accord, répondit Shion en faisant un clin d'oeil de connivence à Shiro.

La monitrice et son élève allèrent s'installer dans la nouvelle petite mini. Shion, en élève assidu, prit le temps qu'il lui fallait pour régler son poste de conduite. Une fois cela fait, Shiro expliqua la leçon du jour : la détection et la gestion des priorités à droite.

Shiroitora commença son explication.

— Pour détecter une priorité à droite il faut déjà trouver toutes les intersections. Il y a de nombreux indices qui peuvent aider. La signalisation au sol, la signalisation verticale comme les panneaux, les balises, les feux tricolores entre autres. On peut également se servir des arrondis de trottoir, la couleur et la forme des immeubles. Mais aussi si un véhicule arrive de gauche ou de droite.

L'élève écoutait la leçon, sans interrompre la monitrice qui poursuivait.

— Pour les priorités à droite, parfois il y a un panneau qui les annoncent mais pas toujours. Dans ces cas, as-tu une idée de comment s'y prendre ? l'interrogea t-elle.

— Et bien, j'avoue que non, dit au bout d'un moment le Pope.

— On regarde s'il y a un panneau « stop » ou « cédez le passage » soit pour les autres soit pour nous ainsi que, et ou, les marquages qui correspondent.

— D'accord, donc il faut pouvoir regarder loin pour anticiper, je suppose.

— Oui, tout à fait. Quand on détecte une prio, il faut pouvoir s'arrêter sans mettre un coup de frein brusque. Il faut donc adapter notre allure à la visibilité qu'on a dans l'intersection. Ca veut dire décélérer, et mettre le pied face au frein, freiner et rétrograder si besoin. Ca va Shion ? Tu as compris ? s'inquiéta Shiro.

— Oui, il me semble en tout cas. Juste une question.

— Je t'en pris, dis-moi.

— Si à ma droite, la voiture est arrêtée, dois-je quand même m'arrêter ?

— Oui. Tu dois attendre que le conducteur de face signe de passer.

— Ok.

La mini se mit en route vers un lieu adéquat pour la séance du jour. Shiroitora prit les commandes pour montrer à son élève ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle fit une démonstration le temps que Shion puisse bien saisir puis Shiro rendit les commandes à son élève. Comme toujours elle le guida au début.

— La prochaine intersection est une prio. Il n'y a pas de panneau ni de marquage. Pied au dessus frein. Il y a peu de visibilité, donc il faut freiner et repasser en première.

Shion s'exécutait. Il faisait tout ce que la monitrice lui disait de faire.

— Très bien Shion. Allez on continue.

— Ok.

Shiro s'effaçait un peu. Elle laissait son élève se débrouiller. Mais le Pope rata la première priorité à droite.

— Attention Shion ! Il n'y avait personne dans la prio, mais tu dois toujours regarder au moins deux fois. Là tu n'as pas regarder.

— C'est vrai. Pardon, Shiro.

— Ce n'est rien, continues.

Mais à l'intersection suivante, Shiro dut freiner. Le Pope n'avait pas détecté l'intersection et n'avait donc pu constater qu'il devait le passage à la voiture qui lui arrivait de droite.

— Ne me dis pas que c'est une prio ? demanda penaud l'Atlante.

— C'en est une, oui.

Shiro décida alors d'aider encore un peu le Pope et reprit son guidage. Shion s'en voulait et s'excusa à plusieurs reprises. La monitrice le rassura et lui fit comprendre qu'au début rien n'était simple. Shion se reprit en main et tenta de refaire seul l'exercice. Cette fois il vit l'intersection mais ne regarda pas assez loin dedans et ne vit pas la voiture qui arrivait assez vite et donc ne freina pas. La monitrice intervient heureusement assez rapidement pour éviter le pire.

— J'y arriverais jamais. Désolé Shiro, fit dépité l'Atlante.

— Allons, mais si tu vas y arriver, lui sourit gentiment Shiroitora.

Shion inspira profondément. Il se promit de ne pas faire intervenir la monitrice. A l'intersection suivante, il vit qu'il avait à faire à une prio. Il mis son pied face au frein et prit bien soin de regarder dans l'intersection : personne.

— Et bien voilà, Shion ! Tu as parfaitement gérer cette fois, le félicita Shiro.

— Merci, sourit enfin le Pope.

Shion était fier de lui. Il avait enfin compris. Il géra ainsi plusieurs priorités à droite dans les règles de l'art mais freiner ainsi tout le temps l'ennuya. Il chercha un autre moyen afin d'avoir à éviter cette action. Et il trouva. Shiro avait changé de quartier afin de vérifier que son élève ne faisait pas du par-coeur ; ils avaient fait plusieurs aller-retour dans la même rue. La monitrice se sentit étrange d'un coup. Elle avait vu une prio mais ne se rappelait être passé devant, elle était à présent derrière eux. Elle se gratta la tête discrètement, elle avait un peu la nausée mais ne dit rien.

Intersection suivante, même chose puis encore. Shiro ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle voyait, tout comme Shion, les priorités se profiler devant eux mais bizarrement elle ne se souvenait jamais l'avoir franchi. La monitrice se pinça l'arrête de son nez, soupira puis plus rien, le trou noir.

— Shiro, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta l'élève.

— Non, pas vraiment, à vrai dire, répondit Shiro en ouvrant un oeil.

Shiro venait une fois de plus de tomber dans les pommes. Décidément…

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Il semblerait que tu te sois évanouie, répondit le Pope.

— Maintenant que tu le dis, je me sentais étrange tout à l'heure.

La monitrice expliqua à son élève tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant de sombrer dans le néant. Shion réfléchit et comprit.

— Et bien, c'est simplement que freiner tout le temps c'est pénible alors je téléportais la voiture à chaque intersection, sourit-il.

Shiroitora n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Shion n'était en fait pas mieux que ses Chevaliers.

— Que dis-tu ? Mais ça va pas ! hurla la pauvre monitrice. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'avais la nausée. C'est la téléportation !

— Désolé, Shiro mais c'est bien plus simple ainsi.

— Mais on n'a jamais que la conduite c'était simple ! dit Shiro dépitée.

Elle soupira puis regarda autour d'elle. La mini et ses occupants se trouvaient sur le parking de l'auto-école.

— Comment sommes-nous revenus ? demanda t-elle en se doutant de la réponse.

Alors que Shion allait ouvrir la bouche, elle l'empêcha de dire quoique ce soit. A quoi bon !

— En fait non, Shion ! Je ne veux pas savoir. J'ai besoin de vacances, fut les dernières paroles prononcées par Shiro avant que la nausée et le mal de tête eurent raison d'elle, encore…

Rien n'était simple avec les Gold, et malheureusement Shiroitora n'en avait pas encore terminé…

FIN


	14. 13 Aiolia et le chgt de direct en prio

**13\. Aiolia et les changements de direction en priorité à droite.**

Après avoir pris quelques jours de repos bien mérités, la monitrice engagée pas Saori reprit du service. En ce jour, elle avait une leçon avec Aiolia. Sur les notes laissées par Saori au début de l'accord, Shiroitora avait lut que c'était un Chevalier calme et juste et jusqu'à présent cela s'était révélé être vrai. Elle soupira d'aise. Pour une fois, elle aurait sans doute l'occasion de mener à bien une leçon. Aiolia arrivait. Il était à l'heure.

— Bonjour Shiro, fit le Gold.

— Bonjour Aiolia. Tu es prêt pour ta leçon d'aujourd'hui ?

— Oui. Allons-y, répondit-il.

La monitrice et le Chevalier prirent place dans la petite mini. Aiolia s'installa derrière le volant tandis Shiroitora retrouva sa place à droite de l'élève conducteur.

— Très bien ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à tourner à droite et à gauche dans une priorité à droite.

— Ok. Ca n'a pas l'air si difficile mais j'attends de voir.

— Pas si simple lorsqu'on débute.

Shiro sortit un bloc note et dessina un schéma simple d'une intersection type priorité à droite puisque c'est sur cela qu'ils allaient travailler. A l'aide du dessin, elle commença son explication.

— Tu vois, si tu tournes à droite, tu ne dois la priorité à personne. Il faut tout de même regarder devant et à gauche pour contrôler que les autres nous laissent bien passer, si c'est tout bon, tu dois t'engager. Si toutefois, tu vois qu'un usager force l'intersection, il est évident que tu le laisses passer. Ca se complique lorsque tu dois aller tout droit ou à gauche.

Aiolia écoutait patiemment la monitrice qui s'aidait toujours du schéma pour faciliter la compréhension.

— Quand tu vas tout droit, il faut passer avant ceux de gauche et ceux d'en face en s'assurant qu'ils te laissent passer et tu dois laisser passer ceux de droite. Si tu tournes à gauche, tu dois laisser passer ceux d'en face et ceux de droite mais passer avant ceux de gauche.

Le Gold semblait réfléchir à tout cela. Pourtant une chose le tracassait.

— Je peux te poser une question ?

— Toutes les questions que tu veux, sourit la monitrice.

— Imaginons que je tourne à gauche et qu'il y a plein de voitures dans toutes les branches de l'intersection. Comment dois-je m'y prendre ?

— Alors tout dépend de la situation mais si on imagine une ou deux voitures seulement et que tu ne puisses pas t'engager s'il y a des voiture à ta gauche tu dois leur donner le droit de passer avant toi. Tu fais de la courtoisie.

— Ah d'accord. Mais s'il y a vraiment beaucoup de voiture, je ne vais pas attendre pendant des heures ?

— Effectivement ! Dans le cas où il y a beaucoup de monde, ça fonctionne – du moins cela devrait fonctionner – à la courtoisie ou à celui qui a le plus de cran.

Devant l'air interrogateur de son élève, Shiroitora tenta de reformuler.

— En gros, c'est celui qui s'engage en premier qui y va. Bien sûr, il faut bien observer le comportement des autres pour éviter l'accrochage.

— Ok, fit le Lion incrédule.

— Aller ! On y va, fit la monitrice.

La petite mini se mit en route vers le centre ville où se concentraient des dizaines de priorités à droite. La circulation était assez dense et cela ne sera sans doute pas simple pour Aiolia de mettre en place la leçon du jour.

La monitrice prit les commandes à son élève pour lui montrer tout ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué avant de partir.

— On tourne à droite. Il y a une voiture à gauche mais elle ralentit pour nous laisser passer, donc on y va, expliqua-t-elle tout en faisant l'action. Bon maintenant, on va tout droit. Il y a une voiture à gauche qui s'est arrêtée pour nous laisser le passage mais on doit s'arrêter pour le véhicule qui est à notre droite. Donc on fait passer la voiture de gauche et quand celle de droite est passée, on y va.

Shiroitora enchaîna les situations pendant plusieurs minutes pour que son élève puisse bien comprendre, puis elle lui rendit les commandes de la mini pour qu'il puisse commencer à travailler.

— Tu est prêt, Aiolia ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Mouais.

— Allez ! De toute façon je vais t'aider au début.

Le Chevalier reprit le contrôle de la petite voiture et avec l'aide de la monitrice commença l'exercice. Tout se passa bien et cela rassura l'élève. La phase d'autonomie débuta.

— On prend à gauche à l'intersection suivante, fit Shiro.

— Ok. Donc il y a plein de voitures à gauche, je vais m'arrêter.

— Ha bon et pourquoi ? l'interrogea la monitrice.

— Bah il y a des voitures, je vais pas foncer dans le tas…

— Ah ok. Donc je te réexplique. Ce sont ceux de gauche qui doivent te laisser passer.

— Mais je suis pas certain qu'ils s'arrêtent.

— Certes, c'est pourquoi il faut bien observer leur comportement.

Le Gold n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tout compris, mais il s'engagea dans l'intersection, pas très serein.

La petite mini s'arrêta un peu plus loin sur une place de parking. Shiroitora prit le temps de refaire une explication rapide de l'exercice, s'assura que le Gold avait compris et ils se remirent au travail. La monitrice aida son élève pour la première priorité à droite mais le laissa faire pour la suivante. Malheureusement, Aiolia n'avait pas du tout compris.

— Aiolia ! On tourne à droite. A qui dois-tu la prio ? Qui te la doit ? demanda doucement Shiro.

— Rahhhhhhh. Ca m'énerve ton truc ! grogna le Lion.

— Respire, Aiolia. Alors ?

— J'en sais rien ! Pis c'est con comme truc ! s'énerva de plus bel l'élève.

Shiro respira profondément.

— Les prios sont le fléau des débutants. Ce n'est pas facile, je le sais mais pas insurmontable non plus, sourit la monitrice.

Le Gold soupira lourdement.

— Ok ! Si je tourne à droite, je passe direct, enfin si celui de gauche s'arrête.

— Oui ! Voilà c'est tout à fait ça ! Tu vois…

La mini se remit en marche vers la priorité à droite suivante. Mais une fois de plus, le Chevalier se trompa pour tourner à gauche et s'arrêta pour laisser passer ceux de gauche et sans l'intervention de Shiro il ne laissait pas passer le véhicule qui lui arrivait en face.

— J'en ai marre de ce truc ! fit le Gold.

— On va aller s'arrêter une minute.

La petite voiture école s'arrêta sur un parking. A peine la voiture s'immobilisait que le Gold ouvrit la portière pour descendre.

— Aiolia ! cria presque la monitrice.

Mais le Chevalier n'écoutait plus rien. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir de la voiture, cela l'énerva encore plus. Il força. Il voulait sortir, se défouler, courir.

— AIOLIA ! cria Shiro plus fort.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à capter l'attention de son élève. La petite voiture bougeait à mesure que le Gold avançait. Il sentait bien qu'il trainait quelque chose mais il ne s'était pas retourner pour savoir.

— AIOLIA ! LA CEINTURE ! hurla maintenant la monitrice.

Dans la colère, le Chevalier d'Athéna avait oublié de déboucler sa ceinture de sécurité. Il traînait donc derrière lui la mini qui voyait ses pneus ripper sur la chaussée. Shiroitora était toujours à l'intérieur et hurlait à plein poumon mais que pouvait bien entendre un Gold courant à la vitesse de la lumière en traînant une voiture à laquelle il était attaché ?

La mini rebondissait comme un ballon, la monitrice se retrouvait plaquée dans le siège et perdit connaissance peu de temps après le début de la course folle d'Aiolia. La force exercée sur le siège conducteur fut telle qu'il s'arracha quelques minutes plus tard. Le Gold se sentit léger d'un coup. Il stoppa sa course.

— C'était quoi le truc que je sentais ? se dit-il d'un coup.

Et puis, il vit une chose noire sur son torse.

— MERDEEEEEE ! J'ai oublié de retirer ma ceinture. Oh non ! C'était la voiture, et Shiro était dedans…

Confus, il courut pour rejoindre rapidement la mini. Enfin, elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à ça ni même à une voiture. Shiro était un peu amochée, mais en vie. Elle reprit connaissance près d'une heure plus tard au Sanctuaire.

— Shiro, tu vas bien ? demanda une voix douce.

— Oui…oui, mais que s'est-il passé ?

— Désolé, Shiro, fit Aiolia.

— Aiolia t'expliquera plus tard. Pour le moment repose-toi, fit Shion.

Dans la panique, le Lion avait contacté le Pope qui était venu le rejoindre, dépité.

— Laisse-moi deviner. Ma voiture est encore fichue, et je suis encore tomber dans les pommes à cause d'un Chevalier d'Athéna ?

— C'est un près ça oui. Pardon, fit Aiolia penaud.

— Mais pourquoi moi… fit remarquer, désabusée, la monitrice en refermant les yeux.

FIN


End file.
